Into the depths
by leoncommran
Summary: While Sarah Fortune decides to include someone in her life, she is called by duty. Meanwhile, Fizz makes a strange discovery underwater.


_Into the depths_

**Trade city of Bilgewater, 2:55pm, July 5th**

In the Afternoon, the town known as Bilgewater was in activity despite the hot summer that citizens had to bear. Among the habitants, Sarah Fortune, the bounty hunter, carried a package that she wanted to offer to someone. This woman had long red hairs like cherries. In term of clothing, she only wore a white and black shirt and some brown pants with pirate boots. She always carried with her two pistols that she respectively named "Shock" and "Awe". While walking on the main street, a nearby and typical fisherman noticed her. He approached the woman and, removing his hat, he saluted her.

FISHERMAN: Greeting, Miss Fortune! How are you today?

SARAH: I'm fine, thanks for asking. By the way, is there anything new around here?

FISHERMAN: Of course! We have a new habitant and he's very special.

SARAH: Let me guess. Is he a yordle? or some kind of creature?

FISHERMAN: He's a creature from the sea. When he first arrived in the city, he caused a bit of problems. However, when a dragon-shark attacked the docks, he defeated it all by itself. And so, to apology of our behaviors as well as to thank him for having saved the ships, we allowed him to stay here.

SARAH: You said a creature from the sea? That is the first time that I hear a story like that. Can you tell me where he lives?

FISHERMAN: As soon as you reach the docks, it'll be the third house on your right.

SARAH: Thanks! See you!

FISHERMAN: Goodbye, Miss fortune!

The bounty hunter headed to the docks and turned to the right to arrive in front of the house that the fisherman mentioned. When she knocked on the door, it opened on a young and small aquatic creature. The creature had big round eyes and tentacles as hairs where a ring was attached to one of them. He was of a light blue with the front of his body being white. There were also many white spots on his heads and his hands had only three fingers. The fish-like humanoid opened his mouth.

CREATURE: Oh hi, ma'am! What can I do for you? My name is Fizz and I recently live here.

SARAH: Hi, Fizz! I am Sarah Fortune but everyone prefer to call me Miss Fortune. I brought you a present.

The woman gave the present to Fizz. When the tidal trickster opened it, he found a necklace made with seashells.

FIZZ: (Surprised) Wow! Thank you, Sarah! I've always wanted a necklace like this one.

SARAH: Your welcome. Didn't your parents think of making a gift like that?

When the water child heard the word "parents", he shed a tear. When Sarah saw that he was crying, she quickly apologized.

SARAH: I'm sorry. Did I make you cry?

FIZZ: (Wiping the tear) No... It's just that I'm thinking about my parents who left me so early in my life.

SARAH: How did this happened?

FIZZ: (Sitting on the stairs) I went out to take a swim. However, when I returned in my hometown, everyone was gone and there was no clues about where they left.

SARAH: Poor you. I lost someone too, you know.

Knowing that he wasn't the only one who lost something, Fizz raised his head and, shocked, looked at the bounty hunter.

FIZZ: Who did you lose and how?

SARAH: My mother got killed by Gankplank, a dangerous pirate, and I saw her dying in front of me.

She began to cry and the creature consoled her. Sarah thought about something and stopped crying.

SARAH: Do you know about paternal and maternal images?

FIZZ: Well, yes! Now that you mention it, do you want to be my maternal image please?

SARAH: Sure, Fizz.

The two champions talked for a while until a panicking fisherman interrupted them.

FISHERMAN: Help! The pub is under attack and the outlaws are holding hostages.

SARAH: I'm sorry, Fizz. The duty needs me.

FIZZ: Then, let me help you.

SARAH: I can't bring you with me this time. It's too dangerous. But, once I'll be done with them, we'll hang around together.

When both Sarah and the fisherman left to the pub, Fizz decided to bring his trident and to take a swim at the beach. He swam really deep in the water to fight the dangers the sea offered. However, the tidal trickster found someone trapped in seaweeds. This person was wearing a rusted iron swimsuit and a nearby giant octopus was attacking him. The water child fought the monster to push it away from the defenseless victim. With his trident, he cut through the seaweed. The man, afraid, tried to swim away but Fizz swam faster than him. The tidal trickster put himself in front of the titan.

FIZZ: Don't worry, sir. I'm here to help you.

MAN: ... Air...

FIZZ: I'll bring you at the surface.

Fizz called for a dragon-shark to bring the man at the beach. Once both swimmers reached the dry sand, the man looked at his savior.

MAN: ... Thank... You...

FIZZ: No problem. What is your name?

MAN: ... Me... Nautilus... You?

FIZZ: Fizz! Do you remember anything before being attacked by the octopus?

NAUTILUS: ... No...

Fizz decided to bring Nautilus in Bilgewater, hoping to give him an idea of what he was doing long ago. Meanwhile, Sarah had to enter in the put.

GUARD: This is the guards! Surrender and you won't be injured!

A man inside the pub looked outside. He was known as Twisted Fate and he always wore black cloths with a cape attached to his gold colored shoulder straps and a black traveller's hat.

TF: We have hostages and we won't hesitate to kill them until you let us escape!

Another man, Malcolm Graves, showed himself with a hostage. The outlaw wore a blue shirt with leather gloves, boots and a red wine cape. He pointed a shotgun to the hostage he was holding.

SARAH: What do we have as a weapon?

GUARD: Lux will come in any minutes.

SARAH: Perfect! They'll never see it coming.

A few second later, the lady of luminosity arrived in front of the pub.

SARAH: (Whispering) Just in time, Lux. I want you to blind them.

LUX: Only this? I thought that you'd ask for something brighter than a blinding light. Oh well, cover your eyes, Sarah.

Lux had blond hairs and blue eyes. She was wearing a white leather garb with iron boots and blue cloths. She was also the sister of Garen, the captain of Demacia's royal guard. The lady of luminosity channeled a glowing orb and made it explode. The explosion acted like a flash bang, blinding everyone who stared at the light. Fortunately, Sarah didn't get blinded by it. The bounty hunter rushed into the pub to knock down the card master.

TF: Run, Malcolm! They got me!

GRAVES: (Yelling and running) YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STARED AT THE LIGHT!

Graves attempted an escape by the emergency door. Instead of opening it, he dashed through the door but he couldn't see that someone was behind it. The outlaw hit something and felt on the ground. When he stood up, he saw the titan of the depths with Fizz on his shoulders. Malcolm turned back but Miss fortune caught her.

SARAH: Gotcha! You are under arrest for assault and thievery. By the way, why didn't you try to use the other exit?

GRAVES: There's a monster!

The women looked outside and saw her friend. A bit later, while the guards were bringing the two criminals in a nearby jail, Sarah was talking to some people, including both Fizz and Nautilus.

SARAH: Thanks, Fizz! Without you and you friend (Pointing Nautilus), Graves would have run away. But who is he?

FIZZ: This is Nautilus...

FISHERMAN: (Surprised) You said Nautilus!

SARAH: What's wrong, sir?

FISHERMAN: He was part of the Project: Guardian but some survivor told us that the expedition went wrong and many sailors died. Tell us what happened, Nautilus.

NAUTILUS: ... Betrayal...

SARAH: The only one that could do something like that is Gankplank. I know him from any of his hairs. He would never let anyone take whatever treasure is found from the sea.

For the rest of the day, Sarah brought Fizz to the beach while Nautilus walked around the town to try recovering his memories but in vain. Lux returned to Demacia's royal city where she reported the success of the mission. Both Twisted Fate and Malcolm Graves had to pay fines of 5000$ for all the crime they commit during the pub assault.

Note: This is not one of my main project but it'll help you understand why Fizz and Sarah will be oftenly together in the next fanfictions. If you write a fanfiction on Fizz, try to listen to some Big Blue from Fzero (Especially "Night of Big Blue" from Fzero GX). I felt that Nautilus's backstory wasn't elaborated enough to me so I decided to put Fizz in it.


End file.
